


Twenty minutes

by tea_and_lots_of_books



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Bottom Eddie, Reddie, Richie Tozier is horny, Top Richie, domestic reddie, eddie is hot, established reddie, reddie blowjob, reddie shower sex, richie and eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_lots_of_books/pseuds/tea_and_lots_of_books
Summary: Eddie is all sweaty after yoga and Richie is horny.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Twenty minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is hot. Also Eddie definitely does yoga. And it definitely drives Richie crazy.

Richie did a double take when Eddie walked into the apartment they’d shared after moving out of Derry. 

“Um, hi, babe,” Richie said, his spoonful of Cheerios stopping in midair, halfway to his mouth. Those weren’t Eddie’s running clothes. Not that Eddie’s running clothes didn’t give Richie the biggest blue balls of all time; short shorts and muscle tanks, hugging his lean frame in ways that made Richie’s mind wander. It was almost enough to make Richie take up running himself. Almost. 

But this morning, Eddie was dressed in skintight leggings and nothing else. His bare chest was glistening with sweat, his chestnut hair plastered to his forehead. The leggings he was wearing (Jesus those fucking leggings leave *nothing* to the imagination) were making Richie’s mouth water. 

“Hey, babe,” Eddie said, flashing Richie a smile. Like he didn’t know what that outfit was doing to him. “Are we out of bananas?”

Richie let out a grunt. Eddie raised his eyebrows. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You want a banana?” Richie hissed. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Richie, what’s the matter?” Eddie asked innocently. “It’s fine if we don’t have any.”

“Eddie you look like such a little slut in those leggings,” Richie said, standing up from the table and backing Eddie up against the counter. Dirty talk was his weakness, Richie knew. “Where have you been?”

“Yoga,” Eddie said, raising one eyebrow. The lust in his eyes was obvious. 

“Yoga,” Richie repeated. “Jeez, Eds.”

“What? It’s fun!”

“It’s hot,” Richie said, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s Adam’s apple. 

“It is actually,” Eddie said. “Hot yoga, I mean, that’s what it’s called.”

“Ah,” Richie said, “so that’s why you’re all sweaty.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, “and also why I have to shower before work because no one wants a sweaty paediatrician.”

“Hmm but I do,” Richie murmured, nipping at Eddie’s throat. Eddie whimpered. 

“Baby, come on, I have to go to work,” Eddie whined. 

“But Eddie,” Richie whined right back, “I’m so horny, babe. I just want to rip those fucking leggings off you and fuck you into the mattress, is that too much to ask?”

Richie felt Eddie shiver slightly under his touch. “Later,” he breathed, inhaling sharply as Richie sucked a hickey into his collarbone. 

“Can I at least join you in the shower?” Richie asked. Pleaded, really. 

“You’d better,” Eddie said, squirming out from under Richie and slapping own ass as he walked away which made Richie’s dick jump in his pants. 

“Fuck,” Richie muttered, running after his boyfriend and pulling his shirt over his head before they’d even gotten to the bathroom. 

“We have twenty minutes,” Eddie said. “Before I’m out the door. Not that you’ve ever needed a long time.”

“Shut up,” Richie said, chasing Eddie’s mouth with kisses as they striped their clothes off in the bathroom. “You lasted like thirty seconds the first time I blew you.”

“You literally came in your pants when we were seventeen and I had to jerk myself off,” Eddie deadpanned. 

“That was one time!” Richie said. “And you were teasing me.”

“Yeah, I was, and I’ll do it again,” Eddie said, fumbling to turn the water on. 

Richie snickered, which quickly became a groan as Eddie fisted him, really not wasting any time at all. 

“Fuck,” Richie moaned, “come here.”

They quickly fell into a rhythm of jerking each other off under the warm water and Eddie let out breathy moans as Richie got him closer and closer. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Eddie breathed. No matter how many times he jerked himself off while Richie was away on tours or too busy writing to tend to Eddie, it never felt anywhere near as good as Richie’s hand in him. Maybe it was how big his hand is or the way he flicks his wrist but it feels like heaven. 

“You’re so easy,” Richie said into Eddie’s ear with a smirk. 

“Oh, I’m easy?” Eddie said, raising his eyebrow at the challenge. He sank to his knees in the shower, backing Richie into the wall. “I’m not the one who couldn’t keep in his fucking pants. You’re such a fucking slut you couldn’t wait twelve hours for me to get home and ride your cock. It just had to be right now. In the shower like a fucking porno.”

“Oh my God,” Richie said, his legs shaking slightly. He glared at Eddie who was smiling up at him, his mouth just inches from Richie’s agonizingly hard dick. 

“Little whore,” Eddie said with a smirk, licking a stripe up Richie’s length and taking him into his mouth. 

“Fucking God, Eddie,” Richie groaned, watching Eddie’s cheeks hollow out around his length. “I’m- fuck- I’m really close, Eds.”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand, pulling it down to the back of his head. Richie tugged at Eddie’s hair, pushing him down as Eddie moaned around him. The vibrations sent him over the edge and he cried out, his thighs shaking as he climaxed. 

“Eddie,” he moaned, coming off his high and sidling down the tile. He moved to get Eddie off too, reaching for him lazily, but he noticed Eddie had taken care of that himself; his hand was covered in cum. He pulled Eddie’s hand towards his face and licked the seed off of it. 

“Good boy,” Eddie said, smirking down at Richie. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you too,” Richie said softly as Eddie got out of the shower and towelled off. He wasn’t sure he could stand up right then. The water hit the top of his head softly and he considered how fucking lucky he was.


End file.
